Um dia especial
by Etecetera
Summary: Aquele deveria ser um dia especial na vida de todos. Mas não era assim que L se sentia


Aquele deveria ser um dia especial. Mas não era assim que se sentia. Não era assim que, achava, devia se sentir. Não se sentia assim há muito tempo, desde que ainda era apenas uma criança...

A grande sala, cheia de telas e aparelhos, estava escura. Apenas a luz emanada pelos monitores enchia o local. Silêncio. A não ser pelo chiado típico das CPUs. Vazio. Escuro. Silêncio.

E solidão.

Todos já haviam ido para suas casas ou seus andares. Remu devia estar em qualquer lugar. Mas não ali, na sala que servia de quartel general a L e seus subordinados na captura de Kira. Ninguém mais ali, apenas ele.

Sentado no escuro diante de um dos monitores, L segurava uma colher, com a qual remexia sem vontade uma xícara de chá. Seu olhar para a tela também não se fixava em nada do que ela mostrava. Sentia algo estranho no peito, juntamente com uma tremenda falta de vontade e ânimo, sem contar a carga de apatia. Era a mesma coisa todo ano, sempre que este dia se aproximava.

Que horas deveria ser agora? Já devia ter passado da meia-noite. Passado, e muito! Então, se já era mais de meia-noite, isso significava que...

L abaixou os olhos, triste e desanimadamente.

- Feliz aniversário, Lawliet...

L.L.L.L.L.L.L.L.L.L.L.L.L.L.L.L.L.L.L.L

Como em todas as manhãs, não importando que dia da semana fosse, os detetives estavam todos presentes no quartel general logo cedo. E como em todos os outros dias, todos se ocupavam buscando qualquer pista que levasse à solução do caso Kira. Geralmente o detetive era calado, talvez essa a razão pela qual nenhum dos presentes tivesse estranhado tal fato. L torcia para que não percebessem. Não queria ser incomodado. A movimentação era tão intensa que ninguém notou seu silêncio anormal. Ou quase.

- Ei, Ryuuzaki.

- Ahn... – L, como quem saída de um transe, respondeu – Raito-kun, desculpe...Eu estava distraído...

- Eu notei... – O olhar de Raito voltava para seu computador – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, Raito-kun... Nada... – Mais uma vez, L voltou seu olhar vazio para a tela.

Tão desligado L estava que não percebeu o olhar maldosamente desconfiado de Raito sobre si. Tudo o que queria era que aquele dia terminasse. Logo.

E assim passou-se o dia. Nenhuma palavra, a não ser as evasivas quando qualquer dos detetives lhe perguntava sua opinião sobre uma possível pista. Sabendo que não agüentaria mais aquilo por muito tempo, ainda eram oito da noite quando L dispensou os homens.

Faltavam apenas mais quatro horas... Quatro horas e aquele dia acabaria... Então, ficaria no escuro e no silêncio, enquanto não terminasse...

Até que percebeu não estar sozinho...

Uma pequena luz, amarelada, diferente das brancas e azuis emitidas pelas telas, se refletia nas paredes escuras.

L sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida.

Com o rosto abaixado, girou a cadeira para a direção de onde vinha a luz.

- Feliz aniversário, Lawliet... – o bondoso rosto de Watari surgia por cima de um pequeno bolo com glacê branco e alguns morangos no topo, com algumas velas-estrela. Watari se aproximou de L e deixou o bolo sobre a mesa.

Com certa surpresa e tristeza, L levantou o olhar indagador ao homem.

- Sim, eu te chamei pelo seu nome. Porque, mesmo que não reconheça, este é um dia especial. É o dia em que você nasceu. Desde que chegou em Wammy's House, você se recusava a reconhecer seu aniversário... Sei que é difícil não ter uma família com quem passar os dias importantes, que é ruim não ter um pai e uma mãe que lhe façam a cada ano um bolo, enfeite a sala com balões e chame seus amigos da escola para comemorar, mas você precisa entender uma coisa. Eu, assim como todas as pessoas em Wammy's House, amo você. E nós somos uma família. Pode não ser a mesma coisa, mas estaremos sempre aqui, sempre que você precisar de alguém.

Um bondoso sorriso se mantinha no rosto velho de Watari. L tinha os olhos levemente inchados, e logo sentiu-os marejar. Abaixando o rosto, aproximou sua cabeça da barriga do homem. Apoiando-se ali, chorou. Chorou como há muito não fazia. Chorou como a criança que, mesmo não parecendo, ainda era.

L.L.L.L.L.L.L.L.L.L.L.L.L.L.L

**Waaaaah! Hoje é níver da Ety! \o/**

**Mas... er... não foi lá um dia tããão assim...**

**Segunda fic de Death Note. Tá medíocre... eu sei... Mas sei lá... sabe quando você sabe que não vai se perdoar se não postar? Pois é, é isso...**

**Fic especialmente pra Polly-chan-pimpolha-da-tia-Ety (amo! Obrigada pelo presente!), pra Bia-chan (um dia encontraremos nossos Ls. As três u.u), e pra Kad-chan (tá. Um dia você ainda encontra seu Deidara XD obrigada pelo presente também!)**

**Beijos!**

**Ety**


End file.
